The Wish
by Nocturnal Dreams
Summary: Challenged by t-rex989. Pamela Manson forgot about the wish she made in the past about her future daughter. Now she must go with the infamous Danny Phantom to find her fairies and undo the wish. She must do it quickly though, before her daughter falls in love with her new life...
1. Prologue

"Pam darling we're home!" cried Pamela Kingman's parents from down stairs.

"Be down in a minute!" replied Pam. She turned to the two other people in her room. Well they weren't really people...

"When I'm older, I'm not going to be like them!" The ten year old Pam informed her companions.

"Sure you won't Pammy! Hey is that a squirrel!" cheered a green haired fairy looking out the window. Yes her companions were fairies. The green haired fairies wife just groaned at her husband's stupidity.

"I always will allow my children to be unique and care very much about them. Unlike my parents..." The girl continued. Then an idea popped into her head.

"Wanda are you allowed to grant wishes that effect the future?" the girl asked a wish forming in her mind.

"I suppose so. There is nothing against it in Da Rules." The pink haired fairy started.

Neither of the two noticed the green haired fairy was now paying attention.

"Alright I wish that my child was the most unique child in the world!" The girl shouted. "That way they wold be special and get their own fairy god parents."

Both Wanda and her husband raised their wands and the wish was granted.

"Pam, Come here. I got you some floral outfits!" Came the girl's mother's voice from down stairs.

"Why doesn't mom understand that I like black?" Pam asked twirling her dyed black hair. "I hate floral."

Wanda just shrugged sympathetically.

...

Pamela forgot that wish over time, just like she forgot her fairies.

When her only child was born Pamela almost remembered once more. Especially when her child had purple eyes that no one else in the family had. Something itched in the back of her mind when Sam first told her she was an ultra-recyclo vegetarian. Pamela's heart fluttered when Sam informed her that Danny was the most unique boy she had ever met.

The memory didn't truly surface until the day Danny Phantom knocked on the door of her house carrying her no longer human daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is for t-rex989 who wanted a story who challenged me to do " a story where Sam was born a mermaid or it's just her that's changed (into a mermaid).** **I'd like Sam's transformation to be all her parents and that they can't make wish from Desiree, because it's dangerous to mix ghost magic with whatever kind of magic caused the transformation. Also Sam can't change back on her own and Danny struggles to find a way for Sam to become human again and succeeds."**

**After four months, I finally came up with a story line. (Sorry it took so long.)**

Today was an average day for Danny. He was late for school, he received a detention from Mr. Lancer, Box Ghost came and haunted Mr Lancer's box of old books he was planning on showing the class, Danny saved Mr. Lancer's books, Skulker came again... yes it was a pretty average day. 

It usually is an average day when the most life changing things happen. 

Danny was walking through the park with Sam, his Gothic best friend and crush. Tucker had left earlier to leave the two "lovebirds" alone. (that comment earned a boot to the shin) It was just him and Sam, a perfect time to admit his crush on her. If he could just get the courage to. 

"Paulina is such a shallow witch! Can you believe she embarrassed her best friend like that just because she decided to do her hair in a pony tail today? Seriously, how shallow can you get? If I were Star, I would have stood up to her ages ago." 

"Of course you would have." Danny rolled his eyes at the Goth's rant. 

Sam smirked. "You would have just done what she said right?" 

"Yes, I mean no!" 

"Danny were you even paying attention?" Sam sighed. 

"You lost me after the part where you said she was shallow." Danny laughed trying not to look embarrassed. 

"Thinking about Paulina again?" Sam looked sadly at her friend. 

"No!" Danny blushed pink. 

"Then who were you- ghost sense?" Sam watched as a blue mist exited out of Danny's mouth. 

"Saved by the sense." Danny whispered under her breath. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing!" 

Danny looked around then dived into a bush. Unfortunately for him that bush was a rose bush. 

After a loud "Ow!" a light flash and Danny Phantom, the town protector, _gracefully_ flew up from out of the bush. 

"Who plants a rose bush away from the garden?" Danny asked Sam annoyed. 

Sam laughed at his misfortune. "We are at a park. Most people aren't diving into random bushes." 

Danny ignored her laughter and flew off to find the ghost. 

LINEBREAK

Danny found Desiree by the wishing fountain, again. She was once more granting a wish to an unsuspecting kid, this time a little boy. 

"I wish I-" The kid began before he was interrupted by Danny. 

"Kid don't make a wish!" 

The little boy looked up in awe at Danny. 

"Desiree." Danny growled. The ghost in question rolled her eyes. 

"Here to make a wish?" 

"No, wait... yes. I wish you were in my thermos!" Danny yelled. 

Desiree screamed as she was sucked into the thermos. 

"Better make sure there are no other ghosts." Danny muttered to himself then he expanded his ghost sense. (an ability he learned a couple of weeks ago.) Surprisingly there were no ghosts in town. 

"Might as well get back to Sam." Danny flew off to find his friend. 

LINEBREAK

Sam was standing next to a bush waiting for him to go back. Danny flew into the bush and transformed back to his human form. Sam shook her head at her friend as he came out of the bush covered in scratches from the thorns. 

"How many thorn bushes does this park have?" Danny growled as he plucked a thorn from his finger. 

"That was the rose bush you transformed into Phantom in." Sam smiled. 

"I thought you moved!" 

"No, I wanted to see if you would fly into it again. Thank you for proving that you would." Sam was still smiling evilly. 

Danny crouched down and started gagging suddenly. Sam rushed to go help but before she could she was surround in green. A pink mist came out from Danny's mouth. 

Danny looked up to see his friend covered in green. 

"Sam!" he cried in alarm. 

Danny covered his eyes when the green light blocked his view of Sam. When the light was gone, Danny glanced around searching for the ghost that did this. Finding no ghost he turned to his secret crush. 

She was no longer human. 

"Holy Crap!" 


	3. Chapter 2

Danny was flying over Amity with Sam in his arms, as fast as he could, towards her mansion. At first he had debated throwing her into the fountain and calling her parents but then decided not to. Sam would kill him or finish killing him if he did. That is of course if she could get him.

Spotting Sam's mansion he landed. He looked at the girl he was carrying bridal style and turned her invisible.

Then he started banging on the Manson's door.

He banged for thirty seconds before a flabbergasted Pamela Manson opened the door.

"What- Phantom!" Mrs. Manson cried surprise in her eyes. Who wouldn't be surprised with the town hero on your doorstep?

"Hi Mrs. Manson, can I use your bathtub? It's an emergency! Your daughter needs it. Thank you!" he said rushing into the house.

He ran up the stairs towards Sam's room. Sam had her own bathroom attached to her room. Dannyflung open her door to her bedroom and, skirting around her messy room, enter her bathroom. He shut the door.

As he filled the bathtub, he heard Mrs. Manson screaming at him to come back and threatening that she would call the Fentons. Phantom didn't care; Sam was his first priority.

The tub finished filling and Danny dumped Sam in hoping that she would be okay. She had been out of water for some time. Her head didn't come up, Danny reached in and held Sam's head above the water.

Mrs. Manson came bursting through the bathroom door. "What are you- Sammikins!" She gasped seeing Phantom holding her daughter's head above the water.

"It's not what you think!" Phantom cried holding up his hands defensively. Unfortunately by doing so Sam's head fell underwater.

Danny rushed to help save her from drowning, but there was no need. Sa, ca,e sputtering to the surface.

"Danny's what's going on? Mom!" Sam cried noticing her mother in the bathroom as well, "Why am I in the bathtub?"

Pamela Manson was speechless, The water was clear revealing the reason Sam was submerged.

"Oh my…" Mrs. Manson said hand over her mouth. Her eyes became pink and had a faraway look in them. Phantom began to cough uncontrollably once more, a pink mist exiting his mouth.

"Danny!" Sam cried attempting to get out of the tub; she tried to stand up but failed. She looked at her legs and her eyes widened. She no longer had legs!

"What? What's happening to me?" She screamed.

Her mother was silent, expressionless. She watched as Phantom stopped coughing and her daughter became hysterical.

"Wanda…" Pamela whispered, "Cosmo…"

The two non-human teens began to argue hysterically among themselves. Danny blamed Desiree and Sam blamed Danny.

"I wish…" Pam murmured while Phantom and Sam argued. Tears begun running down her face, "That idiot, this was not what I meant!"

Neither teen noticed the woman's distress.

"How is this my fault?"

"This is revenge for the bush things! Besides supernatural things only happen when you're around!"

"That's hardly fair! Besides who got me into this mess"

"Who took the dare?"

"QUIET!" Mrs. Manson yelled catching their attention, the teens immediately shut up.

"This is neither of your faults. This is an idiots fault and in a way mine…"

"What do you mean?" Phantom and Sam asked in different tones.

"I made a wish, a long time ago. I wished for a unique child, I don't remember why but I wished it. My wish was granted twice; once by someone who understood my intention, another time… well you know the results now. I wish… I know I should have known. My memory was wiped. I am sorry Sammikins."

"What!" Sam hissed beyond angry "Why would you wish that?"

"I don't remember…"

Danny had a different question then his aquatic friend. "Who granted your wish? Was it the ghost called Desiree? And why is it affecting your daughter now?"

"I don't know why it affects her now. I do know who caused this though."

"Who?" the mermaid asked.

"My fairy god parents"

 **A/N Sorry for the very long wait. Shorter chapter but chapter three gets the ball rolling.**

 **This time it won't be four months till the next update.**

 **Panthers4life:** _ **I'm glad you like this story… Sorry you had to wait so long for the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 3

"Danny, what have you done to my mother?"Sam growled angrily.

Danny raised his arms defensively. "I never did anything to your mom. "

Pamela watched as the two started bickering once again. Both obviously thought that she was crazy. Heck if she heard herself she would think she was crazy too. Now wasn't the time for bickering though. They needed to come up with a plan.

"I'm sorry Sam, but as I said before, not everything ghostly is MY fault."

"I know! But maybe a ghost that you angered wanted me to suffer instead of you. That ghost turned me into a mermaid and my mom crazy." Sam sounded like she was panicking.

"This isn't because of ghosts!" Pam interjected. "It was caused by an idiot fairy."

"Sure... and I'm a supernatural creature." Sam replied sarcastically.

"Technically, you are Sam." Phantom facepalmed.

"Shut up Danny."

"Okay, so let's say fairies did do this." Phantom ignored his friend. "Where is it? Why is the magic in effect only now?"

"I don't know." Mrs. Manson answered. "But I know the names of the fairies."

"That's helpful." Phantom rubbed the bridge of his nose, reminding Pamela of one Maddie Fenton. Speaking of Maddie Fenton...

"Sam where are your friends?" Pamela asked strangely calm. They better not have abandoned her. If they did, well there is a reason why there is a saying 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'.

"I was alone today; both Danny and Tucker are at a nerd convention. They have no idea what happened to me. Can we focus on how to change me back before berating my friends?" Sam replied, unimpressed.

"Yeah, Sam's already done that." Phantom murmured barely inaudible. Sam elbowed him hard, but doing so caused her to accidentally dunk herself. Both Phantom and Pamela managed to avoid getting soaked. The rest of the room wasn't so lucky.

Pamela decided not to address the closeness of the two. She didn't want to risk angering the seemingly calm ghost. She hadn't forgotten how violent the ghosts in Amity Park were. She was rather greatful that Phantom wasn't in one of his moods.

Instead she decided to address the elephant, well in this case fish, in the room. "She can't stay in here. She'll be seen by the servants then they will take her to the GiW"

Phantom thought for a moment, then suggested. "What about Lake Eerie?"

"No daughter of mine is going to-"

"Look Mom. The tub is too small. I can't be placed in a pool, because someone will see me. Lake Eerie is the closest place where I can hide." Sam interrupted annoyed.

"But Sammy, Lake Eerie is full of dangerous things. Did you see the size of the beast Jack Fenton brought home when he went fishing?" Pam argued. The lake was dangerous, and no place for any child to be. How Jack Fenton though it was okay for his son to go fishing there, mystified her.

"Get someone to watch her. They can contact us if Sam needs help." Phantom said calmly.

"Us?" No way did she want to travel with Phantom! What if he went into one of his moods?

"There is no way I'm looking for two _fairies_ by myself." Phantom said obviously still in disbelief that fairies were real, "You know what they look like. I don't. You made the wish, I didn't. You and me both get to look crazy. Now is there anyone you trust to watch over her?"

"You're making it sound like I need a babysitter. I don't need a babysitter! I am a big girl, I can take care of myself!" Sam shouted.

"I am not letting you be alone in Lake Eerie!" Both Phantom and Pamela shouted at the same time. Both blinked and looked at each other.

"I'll go call Jeremy." Pamela walked out as dignified as she could and shut the door behind her.

"That was weird." Danny muttered embarrassed. "Much weirder then when it happened with my parents."

"Agreed. So how are you going to find these _fairies_? "Sam asked trying to sound casual about her mother's explanation.

Danny walked over and sat down beside the bathtub. "Forgot it was wet here." He grimaced.

"Just like the bush." Sam grinned. "But seriously, I don't want to be a mermaid forever. Your plan isn't 'Go around and ask every ghost where the fairies are'. So what is your plan?"

Danny sat in silence, looking at Sam's black bathroom walls.

"That's your PLAN?"

"Do you have a better one? I have never SEEN a fairy, let alone talked to one. I have no idea what to do! I don't want you to be a mermaid forever either." Danny said the last part a bit more quietly.

"At least Tucker isn't here." Sam said trying to lift the mood again.

Danny smiled a little. "Yeah we'd never hear the end of it."

The two sat in silence, trying to briefly enjoy the moment. Neither wanted to focus on the crisis they had to deal with, because honestly it frightened both of them. Were there other paranormal creatures that might actually exist? If fairies could change Sam into a mermaid what else could they do?

"Sam." Danny began, "I'll make sure your back to normal as soon-"

Unfortunately he was interrupted by a frantic Mr. Manson opening the bathroom. "Sammikins, tell me it's not true! Please tell me you aren't a MERMAID!"

"It's not true. I'm not a mermaid." Sam sighed.

"I don't think your dad appreciated that answer." Phantom said, looking at Jeremy, as the patriarch reddened then turned pale.

"So... she wasn't lying." Jeremy said then fainted.

"That went well." Phantom deadpanned. "He is so going to be upset when he wakes up to see himself all soaked."

 **A/N Yay! Another update! Expect another one soon. Also Chloe; Yay or Nay?**

 **MoonShadow7117:** _ **Thanks for the idea.**_

 **Panther4life** **:** _ **Sam is now part mermaid, not a fairy**_

 **Danny and Kris :** _ **Thanks for loving this story :)**_

 **ChameleonGiant:** _ **it was a lot of fun to come up with! We'll be seeing Timmy and co soon...**_


	5. Chapter 4

Jeremy considered himself to be a reasonable guy. Perhaps a little strict, but one had to be when dealing with a rebellious daughter, an old woman who didn't realize how old she was, and an overly enthusiastic wife. After all, he had to be able to stand his ground.

Despite their antics, Jeremy Manson knew that his family could be reason with. Even Sam would eventually see both sides of the argument.

That's why Jeremy had nearly dropped his cellphone when Pamela called his work muttering about fairies, ghosts and paranormal bickering teens. It shocked him more when Pamela told him his daughter was a mermaid because of "an idiot fairy".

At first Jeremy thought his wife was delusional, but when she refused to retract her statement Jeremy knew it was time to come home. Whether or not it was because he believed her, Jeremy didn't know.

When Jeremy had arrived home, he found a sobbing wife telling him to go to Sam's bathroom. Jeremy did as he was told, and raced up to Sam's room. He rushed into the room, barely registering Phantom's presence, and spotted his daughter with fins. He begged his daughter to tell him the impossible just wasn't true.

Then he fainted.

"nny ont t s close" a feminine voice ordered.

"Wanna mak ur he kay" came a more masculine response.

"What hit me." Jeremy groaned holding his head. He opened his eyes to see neon green ones less than an inch away. "AHH!"

"He's fine! A little wet though. Hope that suit wasn't too expensive." The eyes moved back to reveal that they belonged to infamous town hero (or menace) Phantom. The ghost had a cautious smile on his face. "Hope I didn't scare you too much."

"Danny give him some room to sit up! Sorry Dad, Phantom was convinced you had a heart attack." Sam's voice rang from the bath tub.

Phantom complied with his daughter's wishes, and moved back a bit. Not before offering a hand to Jeremy, which the man rejected. Sitting up, Jeremy could see his submerged daughter giving a shy smile. "Promise you won't freak out too much?"

"I already had my freak out." Jeremy said calmly. Inside he felt a hurricane of emotions; awe, shock, fear, anger. He was surprised by his own harsh voice when he continued. "So, who caused this?"

"Apparently fairies." Phantom helpfully supplied. He seemed to believe Pamela's story as much as Jeremy did. (which was very little)

"I still think it was Danny's fault." Sam earned a glare from the town's ghost boy.

"I thought we were done arguing!"

"You thought wrong!" Samantha returned the ghost boy's glare. "You did something. You are always the route of everything wrong!"

"That's it! I don't know why you are so angry at me so suddenly. I say this once again; not everything paranormal is my fault! Now, let's think reasonably here. What can we do to solve the problem?" The ghost boy's eyes were a much brighter colour. Jeremy moved a little backwards. Apparently, his daughter noticed how dangerously close Phantom was to losing his temper. She didn't say another word.

"Any ideas?" Phantom asked, sounding defeated.

"We need to look for the fairies. "Everybody jumped at the sound of Pamela's voice. The woman walked right through the bathroom door. "We also need to get Sam to Lake Eerie."

"How are we supposed to get me there?" Sam asked annoyed. I need water to function."

"Air Phantom is out too. I can't fly fast enough to Lake Eerie in time with Sam in my arms." Phantom stood up and began to pace. "We need a way to hide Sam, and keep her safe."

"What if we used one of our big coolers? We can fill it up with enough water to keep her alive. The cooler will also help keep her hidden from the public." The Manson Patriarch suggested.

Both Phantom and Pamela seemed to agree with the idea. Sam looked disgusted with the mere thought.

"I am not going to lake Eerie in a cooler." Sam crossed her arms, daring someone to oppose her.

"How else are you going to get there?" Phantom confronted her. "We are open to ideas."

"How about we dismiss the staff and let me stay here?"

Pamela pointed out the problem. "We would draw too much suspicion to ourselves."

"Any other ideas?"

"What if… what if Phantom teleported Sam to Lake Eerie?"

"Sorry can't teleport yet." Phantom replied with a blush.

"Could you try?"

Jeremy felt the sudden urge to see what his daughter thought and turned to ask her opinion. He was surprised to see a ring of blue light around her. Perhaps Phantom's skills were working…

"Still can't" Phantom sighed. Yet the ring didn't disappear. Instead it got brighter.

"DANNY!" Sam looked panicked, getting the attention of the other two in the room.

"Sam!" Phantom looked scared. "I'm not doing this!"

A whisper began to softly sing a sweet melody. The voice was soon accompanied by many others filling the room with their song. The light around Sam began to swirl in an upwards spiral. Phantom attempted to reach through the magic to get to Sam, only to be electrocuted. Without thinking, Jeremy reach through the magic. For a moment, he could see Sam's scared eyes then he was sucked inside the spiral.

"JEREMY! SAMANTHA!"

"SAM!"

Jeremy felt like he couldn't breathe. The magic felt like it was sucking the life out of him. He was flung upwards watching as colours flew by. Water whipped across his face. Just when he felt like he couldn't take it anymore the magic tunnel ended.

He was dropped down on solid ground. Jeremy took in some deep breaths, lungs heartily taking in the much-needed air.

"Dad?"

"Sammy?" Jeremy looked up to see his mermaid daughter up against what appeared to be a glass wall. "Where are we?"

He stood up and looked around. They appeared to be in some kind of court room. Around them there were several bleachers filled all different kinds a _merpeople_. Jeremy came to the quick realization that he was the one inside the glass, not his daughter.

"I'm not sure Sammy." For the first time in his life, Jeremy felt like he was falling into insanity. There was no way this was happening to them!

"All rise for King Neptune!" A voice boomed.

 **A/N I am not dead, just really forgetful.**

 **I know it's hard to believe, but I totally forgot about updating my stories. That and I had major writers block.**

 **On with the reviews!**

 **The TRIGGERED Lemur:** _**Of course! Where would the fun be if Pamela didn't suspect him?**_

 **Panther4life:** _ **I'm really glad you are enjoying this story :) I wonder where Sam and Jeremy were sent?**_

 **Guest:** _ **Nope, not abandoned.**_

 **Reviews and Favourites greatly appreciated.**


End file.
